


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-19
Updated: 2003-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Home is where you are loved.





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.  
**Summary:** Home is where you are loved A Sequel to ‘"Homeward Bound"  
**Spoiler:** Post Ep for Commencement – now totally AU  
**Author's Note:** Rhonda! You know! And thanks all for the wonderful feedback. I hope this doesn’t disappoint. I have to confess that I may have lost the plot a little on this one! 

Three months have passed since Toby and CJ moved into their house.

*

CJ threw her jacket onto the chair and flopped down on the couch, closing her eyes. Toby glanced down at her and walked straight through to the kitchen, coming back immediately with two glasses of water. CJ lifted her legs so that he could sit down, placing them straight back in his lap as she reached for her glass.

“That was a good evening, you know. We got a lot done. I think Leo was pleased.”

“Yeah,” agreed Toby. “At one point I thought we were still gonna be there at midnight. It’s not been unknown.”

“Have you noticed how we don’t hang around in the office like we used to. I mean, we’d always be there for hours after we’d really stopped being productive. Why is that?” CJ tipped her head to look at her friend.

Toby drained the water from his glass before replying. “Well ...I know, for me, that I used to avoid going back to an empty apartment. Now I have you to use all the hot water and keep green stuff in my fridge ... well why would I want to hang out at work when I can come home with you?”

CJ lowered the hand she had raised to slap him. “Our fridge, if you don’t mind. I paid for half of that out of my poker winnings.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Toby aimed the remote at the CD player and the insistent pulse of Ravel’s Bolero filled the comfortable living room. CJ looked at him in disbelief.

“I can’t believe you’re playing this!”  She began to laugh... harder and harder, until the tears poured down her cheeks.

“What? What’s the matter?” Toby’s mouth began to twitch until, suddenly, his face lit up with a full blown smile.  “I don’t see what’s so funny about this piece of music. It’s on a classical compilation that came free with a magazine. Some sort of promotion I think... I was just trying it out.”

CJ gestured wildly for him to stop the music, so he did, watching as she slowly regained control of herself.  “Didn’t you watch the Winter Olympics, oh I don’t know, twenty years or so ago? I can’t remember what year it was, but there were these British skaters, Dean and something...”

“Torvill and Dean.” He supplied.

CJ looked surprised. “You can tell me how that was on the tip of your tongue later...  Do you remember how amazing they were? No-one had danced on the ice like them before and they bowled everyone over. Highest marks you could get. BUT they danced to Bolero and I just... just...” she started to laugh again, “had a sudden vision of us on our knees swaying to the music.”

“Like this?” Toby lifted her feet out of his lap and fell to the floor on his knees, his face wreathed in a smile and his eyes twinkling. “Well -  what are you waiting for?”

CJ snorted with laughter and rolled off the couch to kneel in front of him, nose to nose. They were surprisingly compatible, but her feet stretched out way behind her. “Quick – turn the music back on! If we’re gonna do this, and I really can’t believe that I’m kneeling here, we’re gonna do it now – before my knees give out on me.”

The insistent beat of the music filled the room and Toby and CJ began to sway in front of each other, both of them struggling to hold in the laughter that threatened to overwhelm them. When Toby staggered to his feet and grabbed CJ’s arm in an effort to slide her along the wooden floor behind him, CJ lost it completely. She howled with laughter and rolled over until she was flat on her back.

“Thank God you didn’t try one of the lifts” she gasped, “we could have suffered serious injury.”

Toby grinned down at her and stretched out a hand to pull her to her feet. They settled back down on the couch as he turned the volume of the music down to a comfortable level. 

CJ grabbed his hand and pulled him closer so that she could put an arm around his shoulder. “You know, I don’t think I’ve laughed as much in my life as I have in the three months we’ve been living here. Sad, Toby... sad? You’re a natural comedian!”

“Ah. Only very special people get to see my very special secret skills, you know. I like to maintain an air of moroseness for the consumption of the rest of the world.” He swung his legs onto the couch and turned his body so that his back rested against her chest and her arm lay over his shoulder and across his stomach. Absently, her hand started to move in a soft stroking pattern.

“This has been good, hasn’t it, Toby? We made a good decision, didn’t we? I mean... are you happy with the way things have turned out?”  Toby brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently before placing it back on his stomach. She resumed her stroking.

“Yes, CJ. I’m happy. Though...” he paused.

“What?”

“I miss sex.”

“Me too.” She agreed. “Maybe we should go out one night and see if we can get lucky?”

“Oh yes. I can see the headlines, ‘White House Communications Department In Hunt For A Good Time!’ Although I suppose we would have to take Will with us too for that to be accurate. It would be open season, CJ. Besides,” he leaned his head back onto her shoulder, “why would I want to go out, when I’m happy being home with you?”

CJ’s hand stilled. “Are you saying... you want to have sex with me?” she croaked.

“That wasn’t what I said, CJ.”

“You don’t want to have sex with me then?”

“I didn’t say that either!”

“Oh.”

“But...” Toby sat up and turned his body so the his eyes were level with hers and their noses just inches apart, “now that you mention it, I can think of nothing in the world that I’d like more than to make love to you right now.”

CJ could feel the heat rising in her face. “Have sex with me, you mean?”

“No, CJ. Make love to you. I would love to make love to you.”  He leaned his head towards her, touching his lips to hers in a brief kiss.

She stared at him and hesitated for a fraction of a second. “Make love to me, Toby,” she sighed into his mouth as she fastened her lips on his in a desperate kiss.

“Wait just one minute.” Toby untangled himself from CJ and reached for the remote. Suddenly, Ravel’s Bolero was booming throughout the house. “I’ve put it on repeat play – I think I can work with this rhythm!” He grinned down at her and pulled her to her feet. A quick kiss and he bent unexpectedly, lifting her over his shoulder and holding onto her legs for dear life. After a slight stagger and her scream of laughter, Toby headed for the stairs. “And you thought I wouldn’t dare attempt a lift. Just how well do you think you know me, CJ? Your bedroom, I think...”

*

They crash landed on CJ’s bed, Toby’s chest heaving from the exertion of carrying her up the stairs, and CJ still slightly hysterical from the experience of being carried. Bolero started on its second repetition...

“Toby?” CJ leaned her head on her elbow and watched him as he got his breath back. “I have been known to be quite vocal in the bedroom, do you think that will distract you, or will the music manage to keep you on course?”

“Once I start on you, CJ, you won’t even hear the music!” Toby leaned over and pulled CJ’s pants down her legs. “Bom di didi Bom Bom, Bom Bom, di didi Bom Bom,” he chanted in time with the music as he undid the buttons of her blouse. “Stop laughing or I shall be forced to stuff your mouth with something!”

“Toby!” shrieked CJ. “Behave yourself!”

“I’m a bit of a tiger myself, CJ. Want me to show you?” And he covered her mouth with his, growling as he did so. When he felt her smile beneath him, he pushed his tongue between her lips and sucked her tongue into his mouth.  The growl turned into a groan as she ground her hips into his, wrapping her legs around him to pull him even closer to her.

“Toby,” CJ gasped as she finally broke the kiss, “take your clothes off now. Or I’m gonna have to rip them off of you!”

“Bom di didi Bom Bom, Bom Bom, di didi Bom Bom... ,” he sang.

“Okay, you asked for it ...”   CJ rolled them over, sitting up to straddle Toby. She pulled her tank over her head and flung her bra across the room, sitting naked on him apart from her panties. Then her hands pulled his shirt out of his pants and with one great heave, she ripped all the buttons off. 

Now it was Toby’s turn to gasp. He sat up quickly and with one hand keeping her in his lap, he shrugged out of the torn shirt.  Then he brought his free hand to CJ’s face, caressing her cheek. Bending his head, he sucked one of her peaking nipples into his mouth and trailed one of his hands up her bare back, slipping a finger into her mouth as she opened it to scream.

“I need you now, Toby, I can’t wait any longer.” CJ groaned after she released the fingers she had been sucking on and pushed his warm mouth away from her breasts. “Get your pants off – quickly – or I’m gonna... I’m gonna...I don’t know what I’m gonna do, but c’mon Toby, I want you inside me NOW!”

Toby scrambled to his feet and fumbled his pants and boxers off as fast as he could. When he looked up, CJ was lying naked on the bed, her arms stretched out to him, desire making her seem flushed and intoxicated, even though he knew she was stone cold sober. He gave a roar loud enough to make her smile and ran to the bed, leaping the last few feet and landing almost on top of the woman waiting for him, legs parted in anticipation. In one move he thrust inside her, groaning from the sensation of her warm tightness enveloping him.

CJ drove her hips upwards, pulling him into her as far as she could.  “Faster, Toby, harder, - make me feel the music...” 

Toby responded to her urging, the pounding in his ears almost drowning out the pounding of the Ravel as it boomed around the house. He took his weight on both elbows, using the extra leverage to grind into CJ at a pace knew he just wasn’t going to be able to sustain for long.

“CJ!” he cried , “I can’t hold out...”  His words were drowned out by her scream as she contracted around him in hot waves, her hips bucking uncontrollably. Toby moaned and thrust hard for the last time, feeling her draw the very soul out of him in a searing flash . He collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck and turning them both slightly so that his weight didn’t crush her. 

Bom di didi Bom Bom, Bom Bom, di didi Bom Bom – the music surged to its climax only seconds after the two lovers had reached theirs.

CJ began to laugh. “Oh God, Toby, can we turn it off from here? I don’t think I can bear to hear it again.”

Toby placed a soft kiss on her collarbone. “Just give me a few seconds . I’m not a young man anymore, and I’m not sure I can even use my legs.” He rolled onto his back and drew CJ across his chest. “I’ll just put my hands over your ears until I get my breath back.”

Five minutes later, Toby rolled out of bed and padded naked out of the room and down the stairs.

CJ heard the blessed peace as the CD switched off, and waited drowsily for Toby to return.

He came back into her bedroom carrying two more glasses of water which he placed on the dressing table before climbing back into bed.

CJ nestled against him, stroking through his chest hair with her long fingers. “Have we done something very stupid, Toby?” she whispered against his shoulder. 

Alarmed, he turned on his side to look at her.  “Oh God – I didn’t even stop to think about birth control! Are we gonna be okay?”

CJ swatted his chest with her hand. “No! I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about what just happened. You know – this...” She waved her hand between them.

“And would the ‘this’ you are referring to be the mind-blowing sex we just had?” Toby teased. “How can this be a mistake, CJ? I love you.” He placed a soft kiss on her nose and returned her hand to his chest.

CJ chewed on her bottom lip. She wasn’t sure if her heart was still pounding from their sexual athletics, or from the words she had just heard Toby say.

“Andi told me that you don’t use words like that, Toby. She said that you know the value of words in their right place.”

“She told you the truth. I can only say the words if I mean them. I can say ‘I love you’ to you, CJ because I do. And I think I have loved you for quite a while now. Andi hasn’t heard me say them for many years, and I know that hurt her more than she will ever say. I think that's the real reason why she wouldn’t marry me again.” He paused. “Well, that and the sad crap. It is crap, isn’t it CJ? I don’t feel sad. I don’t feel sad when I’m with you.”

“Yes, Toby. It is rubbish. And I think what has happened tonight was particularly joyful. In fact it was so joyful that I wouldn’t mind a second helping. As long as we can be unaccompanied, that is. Had enough of a rest big boy?”

Toby’s face was too far down her body for her to catch his answer. But she was fairly certain that he had said yes.

“We are home now, Toby, you and I. We are home. And I love you too.”

The end

**Sequel:** "They're Playing Our Song"


End file.
